


雨后狂风

by nae_sa



Category: Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nae_sa/pseuds/nae_sa
Summary: 军队ABO / 破镜重圆 / 回忆向 / 6k一发完
Kudos: 11





	雨后狂风

1

初春，潮湿大雾。

李东海到步时已日落西山，暖白色光线穿透机场巨型落地玻璃落在地面，他用同样闪闪发亮的黑皮鞋在上面踩过。手里还抽着一个袋子，心里默想要是等会下雨的话，可麻烦了。

他拉着行李箱越过自动闸门轨道空隙，再横过马路，发现一个熟悉的身影。

位置刚好背着光，李东海眯起眼睛也看不太清，只凭身型大概猜到来人。对方撑着一大把黑伞，伞下的军服犹是显眼。

刚刚担忧的事没有发生，李东海脸上多了一丝笑容，脚步也不自觉轻快了点。他窜进伞下，咧着一口细细的白齿，眼里闪着光：

“正洙哥！”

雨点密密麻麻的，打在窗上使人不自觉失神，尤其是李东海这种热爱雨天的人，不自觉就陷了进去，看得一眼不眨。

直到朴正洙在对面轻轻喊他，他才低头玩把手里的冰美式喝至见底。

对方问了几句近况，李东海便咬着吸管点头回答说日子过得不错。

“那边的天气很好，风景也很漂亮。”

“真羡慕…我都想去瑞士呢。”比他年长但没有多少旅游经验的人不禁笑着感叹，又说金希澈总笑他工作狂，其实自己比他还有更忙。

李东海不禁问起对方跟金希澈的关系，朴正洙点点头说：还是老样子。

话题终止，李东海用吸管玩着杯里的冰块，突然听到对面人直接了当的戳破心中所想：

“你不好奇他现在怎样吗？”

2

李东海不禁一怔，气氛也凉了一截。

心底一把声音告诉自己该装作毫不在意的。

他缓了一下变急的呼吸，李东海才摇摇头：“他一定过得很好。”

李赫宰没有他照样过得很好，这是李东海不愿意承认、但又无法欺骗自己的事实。

过去的日子同是这样，他作为队长总是能干的、独立的，令人联想到他在历史战场上该会是骑着黑马，提着长剑也绝不手抖的王者。

“日子过得很快，对吧。”朴正洙用轻松的语气说着，边注意李东海的表情。后者耸耸肩，没有再答话。

对曾经的爱人，他并没有真的很生气。

只是不想再见到他了。

这场雨有渐大的趋势，一阵沉默后李东海吸了吸鼻子，耳边冒出来自谁的轻轻一句叹息，他只好故作没听见。

“如果他想见你呢？”

这句说得很轻，李东海敏感的捕捉到，眉头轻皱神色也明显的绷紧了。

他盯着朴正洙的眼睛看，脑海里闪过各种词汇令自己可以回答得更好，以便直接结束和李赫宰相关的话题。

“我做了手术。”

他一抿嘴，便吐出这话。

3

李东海走到收银台，没想到去一趟洗手间的功夫朴正洙已经把单子擅自结了，还留下一个讯息说要赶回军队里。

李东海拖着行李往店外面走，簷蓬还滴滴答答的落着雨点，一股潮湿的气味沾到鼻腔里，他才想起要把伞从行李中翻出来。

李赫宰就是此刻从雨中出现的。

像电影老土配乐下的场景中雨水为主角让路，来人直直向李东海走去。后者先是发呆，黑珠子般的瞳孔收缩着，再听到自己如雷的心跳 —— 他下意识想逃。

不过太晚了，他来不及找伞，男人已经站到他身旁。

李东海是半蹲着的，为免显得过于狼狈他扯扯衣服下摆站了起来，眼见李赫宰穿着军队的迷彩服。一年过去但显然没有停止过身体锻练，从袖口延伸的手臂线条变得更明显。

李东海皱了眉，喉间冒出一种莫名苦涩感，他找不出一句话打招呼或是什么，他宁可一声不吭的走到雨中离开现场。

身体动作比想法慢了一秒，而就在这一秒李东海的鼻尖碰上了熟悉的触感和气味，腰上传来一阵温度，他才后知后觉的发现李赫宰把他扯进怀里。

腰上的手没有放松，头顶是雨点落在伞面的声音。他感觉到李赫宰的体温就隔着布料传到脸颊上。

李东海脑袋一片空白。

“离婚协议我没有签。”

头顶响起低低的一句，李赫宰讲话时胸膛的微微颤动都完好无缺的传递给李东海。后者眉头皱得更紧，咬咬牙，才狠下心把人推离。

李赫宰另一手还撑着伞，不然他可以更好的把人固定在怀里，而不是看着李东海若无其事的把行李箱拉到身侧：

“随便你，再等两年期限就到。”

他的眼睛似平静无浪的海，跟记忆中相同。李赫宰沉默的注视他，在他提步就走之际跟了上去。

他走在人身侧，让出大半的雨伞，令自己一半肩膀都沾了雨。没走多久李东海就重重叹出一口气，停下脚步。

“赫宰，别跟着我了。”

他薄薄的唇抿成一直线。

李赫宰喉结一沉，单眼皮眼睛向来与多情搭不上边，唯看着李东海的目光却总是情深款款，仿佛跟军队里冷着一张脸以眼神吓人的队长不是一个人。他盼了一年，不可以再放手了。

“李东海 — ”

被点名的人头也不回便拦了一辆车，距离回军队还有两天，他早已订好酒店，不然太早去宿舍待着的话得被黏他的一群小子烦上好久。

习惯了独自生活令他从没觉得这样放松过，没想到一回国就碰上最不想见面的一位。

雨已经停了，把行李塞在车尾箱里，短袖上衣令他在提行李时手臂肌肉明显的鼓起，是离开军队也没有懒于健身的成果。

李赫宰一直站在一旁，等他进了车座后及时阻止了关门的动作 —— 论手劲李东海还是敌不过他。

“我告了两天假，没有可以住的地方。”

他转头看着李东海说，没有丝毫犹豫或是不好意思，在李东海眼里这简直荒谬得像抢劫犯张开手问你要钱。

可恶的是，看着李赫宰他总是生气不来。

车还是往酒店驶去了。

他跟李赫宰本是军队里小有名气的一对，按分配制度签字结婚，谁也没想到会如此一拍即合，包括当事人。

两人都是特种兵，李赫宰更是小队长，论体能和实力都是不相伯仲。站在一起在训练场里，双双举枪指向远处的靶，扣下板机再射中红心对二人来说也不足为奇。

旁人往往惊得瞪大眼睛，嘴里一声声赞叹，而两位只是冷静的脱下装备，李赫宰会举着一手，等对方跟他击掌。李东海的手比他小，总是在掌心贴合之际被稳稳握紧，再拉近距离轻轻一碰肩，潇洒得很。

这种小动作里总是透着一丝甜蜜。甚至现在回想起来，李东海都要强忍着嘴角的笑意。

他们的确有过很多甜蜜时光。

4

“你故意的？”

李东海难以置信的抬头盯着李赫宰，酒店很“巧合”的被订满，偏偏自己订的是大床房。

要是他狠下心，的确可以自己睡一张大床，然后叫李赫宰在下雨机率甚高的晚上另找地方。

在他咬着下唇犹豫之际，对方只是把背包甩在肩上，脸上一丝慌乱也没有，表情就像有十足的信心可以在李东海房间里过夜。

李赫宰实在是过于冷静的人，这一点令李东海很烦躁。以往一伙人玩在一起的时候，李东海总是最先笑出眼泪的一位。李赫宰不是不会笑，每次李东海笑得夸张时看过去，只见人眼睛弯弯的、露着一口整齐的白齿朝自己安静的笑着，唇红齿白的模样谁看见都酥了骨头，李东海甚至忘了刚刚大笑的原因。

他凑过去眨着眼睛问：你在笑什么？

李赫宰大多会摇摇头，但某一次他心情好的凑到人耳边小声回答：你很可爱。

从回忆里抽回思绪，李东海竟已打开了房门。他看着李赫宰穿着军服的背影，走进去放下背包，一系列动作就如一年前同住宿舍时，李东海看他整理行装，李赫宰会嫌他像小尾巴一样跟在人身后。

“砰”的一声关上浴室门，李东海洗了温暖的热水澡。出来时李赫宰正在床上抱着笔电，整个房间只亮着床两旁的小灯，荧幕的白光把人的脸照得过份白皙。

李东海瞥了一眼，又移开视线，跪在行李堆旁整理衣服。

“啊…”

肩上毛巾突然被拿掉，李东海小声的惊呼，下秒头顶上便感觉到李赫宰的碰触。

“…放开。”他伸手上阻止，李赫宰都没有强求，好好的把擦头发的功夫还给本人：“我不在你身边太久，坏习惯又变回来了。”

李东海一怔，又假装没听见，索性坐到床沿开始吹发。一年过去他只是在外地自行修过一次发，现在已经长到贴着后衣领的长度，留海也挡了一半脸，把整张脸显得更小了。

他一直垂着头，没注意李赫宰在后方直直的注视他。

确实一点说他的目光是落在人后颈处，耐何无论他盯着看多久也被头发覆盖着。

吹风机被关上的一瞬，李东海感觉身后床面的凹陷，下意识转过身去但同时头发着轻扯住了。

“李赫…”

“别动。”李赫宰跪在他身后，把人的头发都抓在手里。一声压着声音的命令确实让李东海听话的不动了，他轻轻把柔软的黑发丝往一边拨开，身子再靠前了些许。

李东海有点紧张的彊着身，他感觉到男人带温度的湿热的气息落在敏感的皮肤，接着是手指的触感。

然后认命似的闭上眼。

李赫宰仔细的抚着那一片，本是他曾注入信息素的一处，本该是散发甜美桃香的一处。

李东海咽一咽口水，闭着眼道：“生气的话，打我骂我都可以，我不还手。”

本来跟朴正洙通电话的时候李赫宰还不敢相信，但亲眼目睹了才知道李东海果真做到如此绝情。他深呼吸着，大拇指仍在摩挲那个位置。

过了许久，李东海才听到背后传来敲在他心房上的一句：痛吗？

他睁开眼，眼角添了点红：“外国的技术好多了。”

李赫宰放下他的头发，使了点力拉扯令他的头往后倚。

在李东海的视觉里，天花一圈圈的光晕先迎入眼帘，接着被李赫宰的脸挡住。

你好狠心。他听见李赫宰这样说。

李东海眨眨眼睛，把话接下：

“我被所有人瞧不起那时，你在我眼里同样狠心。”

突然一阵天旋地转，李东海的后脑勺狠狠的亲吻柔软的床褥，眨眼间李赫宰已把人完全困在身下，挡了整片光。

李东海瞪大眼睛，下意识曲起一腿撑开距离，只是当膝盖刚顶到人的腹前便被李赫宰稳稳抓住脚踝，被迫放回原位。

凭对方使力的程度，他察觉到李赫宰真的有点生气了，这都是预期中的。李东海想，要是对方要用藏在背包的配枪杀了他也不足为奇。自家Omega背着自己动手术把结除掉，哪个Alpha会不发疯？

李赫宰的反应恐怕是较为冷静的了，这反而令他身下的人不由自主的害怕得颤抖。

李东海猜不透对方下一步会怎样，杀他灭口还是惩罚他，不发疯是不是因为根本毫不在乎，抑或转头回军队就会立即在离婚协议书上签名？

李东海握着拳，他感觉到自己手心在冒汗。

被锁在李赫宰的影子中，他紧盯着男人漆黑的眼珠，仿佛下一秒就会坠入深渊。

李赫宰抿着唇，他读到李东海眼里的害怕，却又存在着某种倔强。

一点都没有变，这是他认识的李东海，同当初在他面前举枪指向太阳穴，低吼着“我甚至有死的胆量”的李东海的那张脸重叠。

李赫宰捏住他的下巴，歪头便狠狠咬在那薄唇上。

5

一年前，军队高层间爆出一个比季后风来得更猛的消息：可靠线报指出某名因贪污罪入狱的高级军官背后有黑势力撑腰，且正在谋划某夜凌晨逃狱。

暂未知黑势力的情况，或跟北边军队有没有连系，军队高层间对此事犹是紧张，哪怕线报可能只有一半机会率是真确，都得联系各大队目进行十足的准备，千万不可以把人放走。

特种部队自然是逃不掉，李赫宰在翌日便收到通知秘密集合。但很意外的，同属特种部队的李东海并不在执行任务的名单中。

烈日下，李赫宰跟其他士兵被召集到山上加强锻炼，他在那里遇到李东海的朋友崔始源，得知了任务只集合了Alpha。

“我问过希澈哥了，他说上头的原话就是Omega不可以参与，谁都猜到原因吧…上面本来就不想让Omega上前线。”崔始源仰头灌了半瓶冰水，满额都是跑山换来的汗。李赫宰闻话后发着呆，连对方跑去抢了空出来的淋浴间也没有注意到。

不是所有Omega都可以加入特种部队，更多的是分化后调去作文艺兵，他清楚李东海是凭着怎样的实力和努力换回来这位置。一但被他知道因为身份被排在外，该是对他本人最不能接受的歧视及伤害。

李赫宰瞒着人秘密集合了好几回，过往在爱情路上他比谁都坦率，碰到必要瞒着爱人的情况总觉得心里难受；

但换个角度想，坦白告诉李东海的话也只是把自己的难受转到对方心里，那他宁可一直瞒到底。

只要捱过了任务就没事，李东海便不会知道就算在特种部队里，他都不会有上前线的机会这个可悲的事实。

可是李东海聪明得过份。

某日李赫宰回到他们同住的宿舍房间，里面的灯仍关着，橘色阳光在门缝间溜进去，空气间扬起的微尘也看得一清二楚。

他拖着疲倦的手脚缓缓关上门，就在他转身的同时突然一阵冲力迎面而来——

他的背硬生生的撞到门上发出一声闷响，李东海便先覆上他微张的唇瓣，像饿了许久的老虎逮到猎物，一上来就探进去舌头勾着李赫宰没来得及反应的舌。

李赫宰不出三秒便投入，双手主动的捧着人的脸。李东海的手滑至对方背后揪着军服，在宿舍没穿鞋的脚丫悄悄踏前，右脚踩在李赫宰的军靴上，惹得人退开了唇睁开眼睛看他。

李东海的目光停留在他唇上，半垂的眼帘连睫毛都一根根清晰可见。他勾起嘴角弯起眼睛笑，低声问：去哪了。

李赫宰心里一颤，一脸平静的回道：队里练跑。

李东海一挑眼眉，深邃的眼睛似是把人看穿。

一个坚硬的东西抵在李赫宰腰上，他彊着身体，不自觉喉结一沉。他的目光跟李东海的双接，左手缓缓摸到该位置，沿着李东海的手背，摸到那东西的真身——

“真会藏，但我还是找到了。”李东海眼里闪着揭发秘密的刺激和喜悦。他们两手同时把枪握在掌心，李赫宰愣住，没找到合适的解释。

这枪并不是他们平日戴在身上的的普通配枪，李东海一看便知是额外给对方分配的，明显李赫宰就接到一个不一样的任务，瞒着他进行的任务。

事情就这样炸开了，像锅里的水沸腾起来般激烈，李东海不能理解都不想去听李赫宰的话，他只觉得心脏破了一个大洞，疼痛经过手臂延伸至掌心令他握着拳时用力的指骨发白。

他问李赫宰，你是不是都同意上面的决定，你是不是都同意他们说Omega没有资格上前线，Omega有相当的实力都只配在发情期躺在床上像某种麻烦物种等待Alpha的安抚！

李赫宰知道李东海很介意，而自己对这种事情亦非偏冷感，他只是……

“在军队就要守军法，我对你隐瞒都只是按上头的意思办事。东海，你知道我不满意他们对Omega的态度，一直都是…”

他对上李东海的目光，对方眼眶染了一圈红。

“你不同意，但是你一直默许着。”李东海声音因生气而颤抖，他吃力的吐出每一颗字，“你在知道的时候，有想过为我说一句吗？你说你站在我这边，但你有勇敢一点去为我争取吗？”

“李赫宰，我比谁都努力往上爬，我比谁都有胆量，我不服于只当一个毫无作为的Omega！但结果，结果我还是被排在外的一个，我还是被一脚踹回社会最低层！” 李东海低声吼着，他伸手去扯李赫宰的衣领，没想到反而被对方一下用力翻身压在床上。

李东海把人的领口拉得变形。他躺着缓了一口气，滚烫的气息全吐在身上人的唇上。

“赫宰，那些瞧不起Omega的人渣里，你都是其中之一。”

李赫宰看向他眼里，喉间被一阵苦涩蔓延。

6

双唇分离少许之际李赫宰仍陷在回忆里，直到李东海抬起一点身子，在他饱满的下唇瓣咬了一口，他才回过神来。

“你是在想怎样令我变回Omega吗，没有可能的。”李东海接吻过后脸颊透着粉红，他问出口后稍微偏过头，目光似是看着撑在身旁那大手，又好像在放空。

“我们的身体今后永远不会再有连结，你的气味我闻不到。”他放松着身子，疲倦的合上眼：“我没想过回来会再跟你见面，就算我现在已经没有对你生气了，我们也一定回不了当初那样。现在就欠你一个签名，以后我们再无瓜葛。”

同时我终于有资格走上战场，像你一样。

他是故意刺激李赫宰的，这样可能捱一身打就能把事了结。

可是李赫宰没有想动手，他看着身下人的侧脸伸出手，修长的手指微微弯曲，指背在脸上轻抚了数下。

“你走了之后，我托正洙哥跟上面联络，写过信，也间接带过不少话。我没有办法令他们一时间改变想法，但他们答应过会商讨让合资格的Omega得到Alpha和Beta的同等待遇。”

李东海惊讶的眨着眼看他，李赫宰依然面不改色，只稍为压下身子，用鼻尖碰着对方的耳廓：

“如果这补救不算太晚，你可以把协议书烧掉吗？”

李东海的耳尖红得滴血，他该死的发现李赫宰对他而言还是致命弱点，心软得一塌糊涂。对方索性放松的在他身旁躺了下来，长长的叹了一口气。

“真没你办法，军队里跟beta恋爱都是合法的吧。”

李东海脸又红了些，别过头看着别处支支吾吾的说，你不是对我生气吗。

“你把离婚协议书烧了我就不气。”李赫宰说得理所当然。

话音落后又陷入沉默，李赫宰转头看他：烧了吧。

“……”

李东海底气不足的低声哼哼。想了一会，才坐起来，弯下腰在男人唇上啵了一个响亮的吻。

李赫宰终于咧嘴笑了，他把人抱住，给予李东海一个绵长的吻。

//

后记

金希澈刚好在李东海重回军队的日子休了假。

李东海回国后他们便没有联络过，朴正洙也没有大嘴巴的背着人对金希澈交代情况，这导致他好心的按照之前好弟弟发给他的地址，大清早找上酒店的房间门前，想要接他回军队。

相隔一门内，浴室传出沙沙的水声，李赫宰坐在浴缸边缘，胸膛以上白皙的皮肤不知是因为热水还是别的原因粉红一大片。

李东海正跪着为他口交，水流打在他背上，冲掉可疑的乳白液体。

“…别做了，还有一小时退房。”李赫宰的声音低沉沙哑，伸手扯着李东海后脑勺的长发，阻止他把自己重新舔硬。

他五分钟前才在恋人的屁股里释放过一回，现在被刺激到腰后传来的酥麻感不知是难受还是爽。

李东海抬起头，空出一手为他接着套弄，“我想念你的气味，闻不到太可惜了。”

“……”

“更彻底一点的标记我，赫宰。”他半张着嘴，伸出舌头暗示他可以尽情在这边染上自己的气味，李赫宰额上的青筋一跳，在李东海虎口探出的性器彻底充血，脑海不自觉联想到昨晚在温热口腔射出的快感，硬物头部也开始冒出激动的前液。

搁在洗手台的手机突兀的传来响声，两人都吓了一跳。

李东海跨过人伸长一手去摸手机，李赫宰便顺着姿势双手扶稳他的胯部，挺起腰并在没有固定那物的情况下缓缓插入温软的穴内，他心里想着这次一定要全数射在里面 ——

这样，金希澈生平第一次被下属挂断电话。

END


End file.
